Keyblade Wars: Morning Star
by Skyguy626
Summary: A galaxy, divided by war. Peaceful Worlds must choose sides or face the threat of invasion. Great leaders inspire greatness in others. Home is behind, death ahead, and through every path, there is fire, there is smoke, there is blood and loss of hope.


**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the first chapter of Keyblade Wars: Morning Star! I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I am going to have writing it. As always I do not own any of the characters except my OC's.**

* * *

On a ship is flying along the stars towards a nearby blue planet. In the passenger's part, a group of twenty or so kids, about the ages of ten were transported to their new lives. Some were talking, others were looking out one of the side windows, while most are looking nervously, this would be the first time they were away from their family. One particular young boy dressed in a dark red hoody and dark jeans was looking absentmindedly at a metal wall, with his blue eyes, his hair black hair was spiky in the back. _"What am I doing here? Where did I come from? Who am I? WHAT am I?"_

His attention was brought to the front of the cabin were the hologram of an middle aged man appeared. The man wears a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also has jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek. He also wears gold and black, armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. His black hair is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also has a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache.

"Greetings to you all, my name is Master Eraqus and I would like to welcome you to Keyblade Academy.", the hologram said, standing with his hands behind his back. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. You have demonstrated the qualities and abilities needed, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect the Worlds. Within a few minutes you will arrive at your new home, and your true training will begin." and with that said, the hologram disappears.

A few minutes later the airship docks at the entrance of the Academy, and as soon as one lands, the young boy walks behind several other students, and head down the paved path to the front of the academy. The Keyblade Academy was located high in grassy mountains, surrounded by flowing water. The building itself decreases in width as it reaches the ground, tall spires protruding from the roof. Two lengths of golden chain connect the castle to twin peaks.

"Ah, the last one to arrive is finally here. I hope you don't think you're special. It would be a shame if you got the idea that you didn't need to pass your trials.", a tall man in gray armor said to the young boy before turning to address the group, "I am Overseer Urkan and it is my job to sort through you and find the ones worthy of being a Keyblade Apprentice, and I intend to do just that." the man who had introduced himself as Overseer Urkan said.

A young boy with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin spoke up, he wore a white shirt under a black jacket and grey pants, "Give us a chance. We can prove ourselves!"

Overseer Urkan looked at him before continuing to speak, "We shall see. Now for your trial, there is a old ruin in a cave down in the forest. Your task is to find your way to it and obtain an ancient text hidden in the ruins and return to the academy.", Overseer Urkan explained, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

The brown haired boy who spoke earlier laughs nervously, turning to his left to see the black haired boy giving him an empty look. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. Are there any questions?", a girl with blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left, dressed in purple sweater and black shorts, raising her hand but is ignored. "Good! Now, off with you."

* * *

The young boy is walking through the forest, not having encountered any other student or any sigh of the cave that held the ruins of the ancient text. Just as he made a few step, his ears pick up crackling and rustling in the bushes around him. In the darker part of the forest, a pair of glowing blue eyes are glaring behind him. Spotting the multiple pairs of blue eyes stare at him from the bushes and a deep growl is heard, a large, jagged monster emerging from a bush and approaching him. He quickly rolls to the side as an the monster charges at him.

Holding out his hand, he called upon his weapon, the Keyblade. The guard appears to be two white feathery wings. The blade is blue, while the teeth is a star. Staring at the monster before another one runs out behind him. He leaps over it, and its companion runs at him again, only to get hit by a blast of ice. "What the...", the boy said as he saw it was the blue haired girl from earlier was the one who had used the ice blast wielding a Keyblade of her own.

The blade is thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There is a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the Keyblade is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the Keyblade's head. The handle is smooth and black, while the guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the Keyblade. The Keychain links and its token are all made up of water droplets.

As the two fought of the two monsters they were joined by another, the brown haired boy from earlier, wielding a Keyblade with dark brown color and with brass edges. The teeth are made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard is an off-blue color, and seems to be crafted from two Omega insignia's. The pommel is a dark blue cone. The Keychain token is a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

The brown haired boy delivers several swiped and strikes at one of the creatures, while the other one stands on its legs and swipes at him twice, he barely dodging the attacks. "Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba...", he quipped, but before he can complete his insult, a single strand of his brown hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

A creatures rears up and prepares to strike, right when a the other two joined him and through some effort the trio managed to finish off the creatures. The brown haired boy pants in exhaustion while the girl cast a few healing spells over them as the black haired boy looks down over the smoking remains of the monsters. "I could've taken him.", the brown haired boy said as he walked up to the others. "No doubt about it.", the blue haired girl said, "My name is Aqua by the way, Aqua Sutakira.", the girl now named Aqua said.

"Terra Chikyu, don't wear it out.", the brown haired boy introduced himself, a cheeky smile on his face. They turned to the black haired young boy, "My name?... My name is Marc... I do not know if that's my true name... But I prefer it.", the boy now named Marc said before looking up ahead, "Let's get going, there is bound to be more.", as he let the way to the forest. "Ah, don't jinx it!", Terra whined as he and Aqua walked along him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Marc, Terra and Aqua were making progress through the forest, though they had no idea which direction to go. "We're lost, aren't we?", Marc asked while Terra looked around for which way to go. "No! We just... Don't know where we are...", he muttered, while rubbing the back of his neck. "That is the definition of being lost.", Aqua pointed out.

Marc pointed towards a entrance to a cave. "That must be it, let's go.", Terra said as he and the others walked towards it, they didn't noticed a huge black serpent rises up from the grass behind them and quickly surrounds them with its large, hissing body. "Told you there would be more.", Marc said as he, Terra and Aqua all took their fighting stance as the snake coils together in front and attacks with its long fangs.

Terra and Aqua leaps out of the way but Marc stood his ground, the snake's mouth tried to sink his teeth into the boys flesh but he simply deflected the attack with a single wipe, slamming it into the ground. With a sickening snap, Marc broke off the teeth out of its mouth, before jamming his Keyblade straight through its head. Behind him, he felt the snakes second head behind him and it launches itself at him, he dodges it with a back-flip and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As Terra and Aqua runs towards them, striking at their heads.

Following his example, combining their attack Marc and Terra pined down the head as it attempts to bite Aqua but she stabs it in the eye, rotating her arm to deliver a final blow that drives the weapon through its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. "You guys are great... No wonder the Keyblade chose you.", Marc said with a polite smile, the other two returning the smile. "Don't sell yourself short, your pretty good yourself."

The trio explore the cave, walking into it until they arrived in a clearing, revealing a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit, it contained several platforms, holding several black tablets. "Think this is it?", Terra asked as they walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.", Marc said as he looked around the platforms, noticing a few messing, "Let's get the tablets and get out of here.", each of them took a different one, and quickly made their way out of the cave, Marc not noticing that his had started to glow with a faint blue color.

* * *

After another trek through the forest, the trio didn't came across anymore monsters as they started to make their way up the cliff, where a shuttle was waiting to take them back to the Academy. "That wasn't too hard!", Terra said as trio rode the shuttle, arriving back at the Academy not much later. "I think the real training is just beginning.", Marc said as they were brought to the great hall, where fifteen older man and woman were standing, those fifteen made up the governing body of the Academy, they were members of the High Council, Master Eraqus was one of them.

"Marc, Terra, Aqua.", an elderly man with a full beard and a bald head, dressed in a gray, green lined coat, underneath he wears a black shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also wears silver and white, armored boots and a dull green section that covers his abdomen. He motions over the three as they stand before him, "The three of you retrieved the tablet of Might, Magic and... Universe. From this day forward, you will work and learn together under Master Eraqus.", the man said and with this their training to become Keyblade Masters had begun.

After the ceremony, the trio was led my Master Eraqus to their respective sleeping quarters, before they were dismissed, being allowed to explore the Academy. As they did, Marc lingered in one of the corridors too long, finding himself separate from his new friends.

"You there, apprentice.", he heard an elder voice say. Turning around he saw an elderly man with a bald head with thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He was dressed in a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

"You are the one who destroyed those Corrupted and brought the Tablet of the Universe from the ancient ruins, yes?", the elderly man asked as he stood with his arms behind his back. "Yes, master. I found that tablet.", Marc said with a slight bow. "Remarkable. One thousand tests and yet the most unlikely person picks it...", the man muttered, before turning back to the boy, "Forgive my manners, my name is Master Xehanort, I am an old friend of your master. It's a shame... I would have gladly guided you. I am expecting great things from you, I will be watching your progress with great interest." With that Master Xehanort took his leave, just as Aqua managed to find him and dragged him with her.

* * *

 **I think this will be a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who read this, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents very soon.**


End file.
